Miroku's little Sister
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: What if Miroku's 2 year younger sister comes after they were seperated for 5 years...how would the gang feel towards her.
1. The beginning:Lengendary Book Of Hero's

Kagome was at school doing a huge english test that would depend her IQ.After it took her 2 hours she decided to go to the libary to find any books on the feudal era.She found one book called "Lengendary Hero's so she decided to tak a look on the first page there was Midoriko and on the second was a girl she never seen before,her name was Seong Mi-na.She read as it told all the information about her:

_Name:Seong Mi-na_

_Age when became lengendary:16  
Cause of death:Died in battle  
Weapons:Zanbatou(Halberd)__  
Weapons name:Scarlet Thunder  
Height:5'4'  
Weight:106  
Race:Korean  
BirthPlace:Jirasan,Korea  
BirthDay:November 3  
Disicipline:Seong stlye long sword Ling Shengsu_

_Other Info:Deceased mother,father,and brother.Mother's death-illness,Father-air void,brother unknown.Had long brown hair that ended to her upper thighs and dark brown eyes.Always wore a silver locket with 3 picture guessing was her mother,father,and brother.The boy had been 13 years old in the picture.She became lengendary from killing the most vicous half demon named Naraku and killed a bigger threat named Shiyaku.The rest are history._

Kagome was shocked at how all this information was in her school the whole time she had bought the book and took it with her to the feudal era.When she got there everyone was at Kaede's.

"Everyone guess what I found!"

Kagome said sitting next to Kaede.

"What is it child...the book hold information about the jewel?"

Kaede asked.

"I don't think so but it has lengendary hero's."

Kagome said opening to the second page.

"Am I in it?"

Inuyasha said curious.

"Let me see."

She flicked through pages and found him on page six.

"Yeah..but there aren't many facts about you...that we don't already know."

She said reading the information.

"Im a Lengendary hero eh?"

Inuyasha said getting cocky.

"Oh brother you just had to boost his cofidence."

Shippo sighed.

"At least Im a hero pipsqueak!"

Inuyasha said hurting Shippo's pride.

"Kagome,what was it you were gonna tell us before Inuyasha asked that question?"

Miroku asked as Sango had petted Kilala.

"Oh...there is this hero named Seong Mi-na she the second legendary hero."

Miroku's eyes widenh.e hadn't heard that name in 5 years.Sango saw Miroku's shocked face.

"Miroku do you know who she is?"

Sango asked.

"She's...my sister."

"WHAT!"

Everyone said altogether in a unision.

"You have a sister?"

Inuyasha said questionaly.

"Yes...Mi-na is my younger sister who was with my mother during the seperation of our parents.She went with our mother as I went with our father."

He said sipping tea.

"But she's korean."

Kagome said checking over the list.

"Yes indeed she is...our mother was full blooded korean as our father was full blooded Japanese but we were born at two different places."

"Oh..."

Kagome said.

"So your name is Miroku Seong?"

Sango asked.

"Yes our father was Myeong."

He said placing the tea down.

"Your mother wa s a fighter and your father was a monk?"

Shippo asked reading the book.

"Yes...I truly miss my little sister I wander what she is up to now?"

He said as saddness ran through his flesh and bones.

MeanWhile...

Far far off in northern Japan was a girl wearing a red Kimono with pink floral designs and a blue obi.She had her hair in a bun with two red chopsticks and had an umbrella that matched her kimono with white socks and straw sandals.

"Miroku...Im searching for you even if I die trying."

Said a soft voice.


	2. Chapter 2:The reunion after 5 years

The Next Day...

It was dawn when the gang decided to head early to find jewel shards.Miroku could only think of his sister.He dreamt about how they use to have fun:

**FlashBack**

_Mi-na was 8 years old she was throwing dandilions in the air.Miroku was 10 doing the same._

_"Big brother isn't it pretty when the dandilions fall!"_

_She said twirling around the giant meadow where the grass was covered with dandilions._

_"Yes it is!"_

_He said throwing more in the air.Their parents stood there watching smiling._

_"Let us never seperate big brother."_

_She said holding her brother tightly._

_"I promise!I can't think about leaving you behind."_

_He said smiling.She let go._

_"You better not forget or I'll tell mommy you rubbed that girl's backside."_

_She said chuckling.Miroku's face turned red._

**EndFlashback**

He smiled remebering.Inuyasha looked at him weirdly.

"What's your problem Miroku...your constantly smiling is creeping me out!"

Inuyasha said.

"Probaly thinking something perverted."

Shippo and Sango said at the same time.Sango moved next to Kagome who had Shippo on her shoulder.Miroku felt a demonic aura all of a sudden.

"Do you feel that demonic aura!"

He said turning around trying to sense where it was strong at.

"I smell a snake demon."

Inuyasha said sniffing the air as Kagome climbed on his back.

"I sense 5 jewel shards!"

Kagome said as Sango climbed on a now transformed Kilala.They ran to the forest knowing it was there.

Mean while...

Mi-na was walking her umbrella folded up and now in her hand.She felt the demon behind her so she held onto Iai sword hidden in her umbrella that was called Ugetsu Kageuchi.she felt its hot breath on her neck ready to bite her whole.she jumped behind it pulling out her sword.

"It wasn't going to be that easy."

She said with a smirk.The gang arrived at the site and watched the young woman run up to the demon blocking every attack and jumped on its head and slice its whole long body in half it had died.She took the jewel shards out of its head that she had cut in half.She purified them and fused them together.She faced the gang with narrow eyes.

"What do you want if you wish to fight I will not hesitate!"

She said putting her sword back in the umbrella as a white glow came from her hand and a long staff knife.

"We had came to destroy the demon."

She was too busy looking at Inuyasha but when she saw the monk.She had almost cried.She ran to him.Miroku who was caught by suprise began to rub her backside.Sango was getting jealous.Mi-na had hit him with the end of her staff trying not to kill him.Tears fell from her eyes.

"Miroku how could you forget our promise!"

Miroku looked at her strangely.

"Our promise that you would bare me a child."

He said smiling.

"That we would never seperate."

She said as tears fell.Kagome noticed that was the girl from the book she had remebered the picture.The girl was 5'4',looked 16,looked 106 lbs,and had fantastic curves like in the picture.

"Mi-na..."

Miroku said.He held his sister in a tight embrace.She smiled and cried on the crook of his neck.

"I thought you had completely forgotten about me."

She said between sobs.

"I could never."

He said rubbing his sister head.She had grown to be a beautiful young woman that's why he didn't remeber she had 86 meter chest,curves,and longer hair the last time he seen her she was 11 years old now she's 16.

"Miroku..."

"Yes Mi-na."

"Get your hand away from my butt."

Inuyasha,Shippo,Kagome,Kilala,and Sango sighed with anime sweat drops._"He's even perverted to his sister not to mention he ruined a nice moment."_They all said in their heads.Mi-na had let go of him and walked to the gang.

"I hope my big brother wasn't such a burden I always use to keep him in check...but please forgive me if he wasn't any use."

She said rubbing the back of her head.

"No..its fine he is very useful not counting his pervertedness."

Sango said as Kagome and Shippo nodded.

"Good."

Mi-na said with a smile.She saw Kilala and bent down and stroked her fur softly.

"She's very cute."

Mi-na said.

"Thanks."

Sango said.She went over to Shippo.

"Your so adorable I bet he can kick some demon butts."

She said rubbing Shippo head as he nodded his head and laughed.

"He's no use you can take him all he does is coward in fear."

Inuyasha said with his arms in his hitoe.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome said elbowing him in the stomach.

"Its true!"

Inuyasha said.Mi-na offered Shippo into her arms and he gladly aceept.

"So Miroku can you tell me everyone's names."

Mi-na said holding Shippo.After introductions.

"Would you like to join are group Inuyasha will take some getting use to he puts on a tough guy act but he's a real big softy once you get to know him."

Kagome said.As Inuyasha "fehed" and turned away.

"Okay as long as Im with my big brother."

She said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3:An overprotective brother

At Night...

Mi-na was reading a book under a cherry blossom tree.The moon shined bright as she felt comforted in the beautiful enviorment.Her hair was out and laying on her shoulder while wearing a blue and white shirt that kept her shoulder and tied around her neck into a knot with blue pants with splits on the sides with white hems tracings the slits.she wored blue flats.she read the book called "Sukiyome and Kauya:The Chronicles Of Their Trajic Depart"Shippo's head was on her leg asleep as she rubbed his back soothe him in a comforting sleep.It was like a beautiful picture to a half wolf demon half tiger demon who watched in the bushes he had short black hair and light saphire eyes and was wearing a samurai outfit.

"Mi-na was always beautiful."

He said as Cherry blossom fell around Mi-na making him drool.Inuyasha was close by with Sango,Kagome,Miroku,and Kilala who had set camp.

"Doesn't it look beautiful."

Sango said wishing she had such beauty as Mi-na.

"Yeah it makes you envy her."

Kagome said sighing.Inuyasha watched realizing the same.He hadn't paid attention to Mi-na's beauty but knowing him he really didn't pay her no mind.

"Inuyasha...do you see something over there?"

Miroku said see a white hitoe.

"Yeah let's go see what it is."

Inuyasha said craking his knuckles.The two got up and walked over there.Mi-na turned her head to see Inuyasha and her brother walk over to a bush but she kept reading the book.

A few Mins later...

She noticed she read 53 chapters and they still haven't came back.She decided to see what was going on.Sango and Kagome were asleep.She picked shippo up putiing him in a comforting position in her arms.She walked to where she saw Inuyasha and Miroku go.She got there to see Miroku holding a samurai half demon by the hitoe.

"Leave my sister alone you stalker-"

Miroku saw Mi-na and let go of the 17 year old boy.Mi-na looked at Miroku.

"Miroku what's going on?"

She asked as Inuyasha was standing next to her afraid feeling an devilish aura around her.

"Uh...this guy was stalking you...and Im telling him to back off."

"Miroku I am not a child so don't go over portective okay."

She said bending down to the guy.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior."

She said reaching a hand out to him.

"Um its fine."

He said shaking in fear.

"Miroku...how could you think of doing such harm...Inuyasha why didn't you stop him."

"I...don't know."

Inuyasha said.

"Well...I better be going."

The boy said running in fear.

"Miroku..."

Mi-na said afraid as Miroku tried to whistle his self away.She hit him whith her staff again.


	4. Chapter 4:NightMares

Everyone was asleep peacefully except Mi-na she was sweating and tossing and turning.

**Dream Sequence**

_The village was on fire Mi-na's mother Yume was fighting off demons with her arrows and sword Mi-na had took out her staff helping her mother only of the age eight._

_"Mi-na get out of here!"_

_Yume said fighting the demons._

_"Never I will never leave."_

_Mi-na said not afraid of the demons._

_"MI-NA WATCH OUT!"_

_Yume said as a demon was heading straigh towards Mi-na but her mother had cut it in half._

_"Mi-na are you okay?"_

_Her mother said bending down rubbing Mi-na's head._

_"Yes Mama."_

_Mi-na said afraid she had thought it was the end for her.Then her best froed was running from a demon Mi-na ran trying to save her but the demon stabbed her through her stomach.Mi-na had tears falling everything was burning down.He mother went over to her._

_"Everything will be fine Mi-na."_

_Her mother said before sticking a knife through Mi-na's stomach._

**End Dream Sequence**

Mi-na had jumped awake tears and sweat ran down her face.Inuyasha watched her with one eye open.Mi-na got up a went to the lake in the forest.Cupping water in her hands and repeatedly rinsed her face.Inuyasha followed watching Mi-na.He wasn't fond of her so he wanted to keep a sharp eye on her.She had got up and stood against the tree Inuyasha was hiding behind.

"So you followed me?"

She asked.

"How'd you know?"

He asked leaning against the tree.

"People have followed me befoe not trusting me I would have done the same if I was you."

She said with her head facing down.

"So you had a nightmare?"

He asked.

"Yeah...it was about my mother killing me at age eight,I have been having those dreams."

She said.

"That's strange...is she still alive?"

He asked.

"Yes..alive and well still fighting demons."

She said twiddling with her fingers.Then shivered from the cold mist and wind.Inuyasha draped her with his fire rat coat.

"Inuyasha..."

She said holding it.

"Im trying to be considerate."

Inuyasha said getting his attitude again.Mi-na chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

He asked.

"Nothing..."

She said smiling.

"Your weird."

"I get that alot?"

She said drifting off to sleep falling onto Inuyasha.Inuyasha catched her and picked her up bridal style back to where she was sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5:Missing truth and gainingtrust

The Next Day...

The gang were walking.Shippo was in Mi-na's arms Miroku stood next to her.Sango stood next to him with Kilala on her shoulder as Kagome was behind Inuyasha.Sango had been wandering why Miroku hasn't been perverted to her she didn't like but she was use to it and she felt weird.

"Miroku,how is father?"

Mi-na asked.Miroku stopped smiling and walking.Inuyasha,Kagome,and Sango turned around.

"Miroku..."

Mi-na said he was scaring her.

"He's dead."

He said with his head down.

"How long?"

"Four years...he died three day before you and mother left."

"And you didn't tell us!"

Mi-na shouted.

"You didn't try to find me to tell me."

"Mi-na it would have been too painful."

"No...It would just hurt to know your brother kept a secret from you that long!"

She had put Shippo down.

"Miroku I have the feeling you never wanted to find me and I wasted two years to find you."

She said running away.

"Miroku..."

Sango said placing a hand on the sad monks shoulder.

"She's right I didn't try to find her."

He said as Kagome and Sango tried to comfort him.Inuyasha sighed and went after Mi-na.He found her under a cherryblossom tree near a lake hugging her knees with her head down crying.

"Suck it up!"

Inuyasha said sitting under a tree across from her.Mi-na immediately shot her head up.

"You don't understand what Im going through."

"No I don't but my fathered died when I was born,My older full youkai brother hates me...at least you have a brother who cares and you knew your father...Im sure Miroku realized how a stupid idoit he was."

He said smiling cause Mi-na laughed as Inuyasha insulted her brother.

"Im sorry to hear about your father and brother...thank you for cheering me up I really needed it."

She got and walked next to him.

"Will you trust me If I trust you?"

"I trust noone."

Mi-na bent down meeting eye level with him.

"Please trust me because I feel as I have noone who really does plus I consider you a good friend to me...or should I say best friend."

"You like to rush relationships."

"Cause sometimes they never last."

"Fine...I'll try to trust you."

"Great!"

She said giving him a hug.

"That's too much friendlyness."

He said as she squeazed him.Kagome saw her hug him and smiled Inuyasha has become soft to her.but then she realized that could become a problem.


	6. Chapter 6:Encountering Sesshomaru!

Mi-na had walked back to camp to see her brother sulking and Sango trying her best to comfort him Inuyasha had came and stood next to her.

"I guess I have to do this."

She said sighing.

"Its best you do."

Inuyasha said as she walked over to her brother and hugged him.

"Im sorry big brother."

She said innocently that made Miroku happy.Inuyasha stood there smiling as Kagome looked like she about to cry cause she was dazed in awe of the two siblings.

"Awe how cute!"

Kagome said.

"At least they can get along...I wish I had a sibling."

Shippo said sighing.

"Hey!what's that suppose to mean."

Inuyasha said ready to pound Shippo who was gulping and shaking in fear then Mi-na was hitting Miroku repeatedly with the end of her staff.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME THERE AGAIN!"

She said but Miroku didn't hear a word because he was seeing stars.She had stomped away.

"Oh brother."

Sango sighed.

"May the lord clense his soul."

Kagome prayed.Kilala had folloed Mi-na she saw her standing still very still.

"Kilala do you smell a demon?"

"Mew."

"I forgot you a neko demon I can't understand what your saying."

Kilala ha closed her eyes.The black diamond shaped mark on her fore head had glowed white.

Inside Mi-na's mind

"Can you hear me Mi-na?"  
"Kilala I can hear you very clearly."  
"I had smelled a dog youkai demon but its Inuyasha's brother."  
"Inuyasha's brother...oh that's right Sesshomaru."  
"Yes and he is very very dangerous."  
"Well if he wants to battle me I'll give it my all."  
"You will get seriously hurt."  
"I will take the risk."

Back to reality

Mi-na had jumped on a branch of a tree Kilala was next to her.She had spotted Sesshomaru.She thought Inuyasha had some of his features only the hair and eyes.Sesshomaru had smelled a water lily and jasmine scent.He looked up st the tree where Mi-na had hidden in but noone was there.

"Lord Sesshomaru what is the matter?"

Rin asked sitting on the two head dragon Ah-Un.

"Nothing..."

Said the icy cold prince.

"Mi'Lord don't you you smell the scent of a human woman?"

Jaken said with his two headed staff moving around from his actions.

"Yes and its close."

He had through his tensaiga at the tree Mi-na was currently on.The sword had went past her with Kilala in her arms.

"Damn."

She whispered but Sesshomaru heard he jumped up tp retrieve his sword as she had already jumped onto another tree branch of a differnt tree.

"Girl...you smell of my pathetic half breed of a brother."

He said as Mi-na had jumped down from the tree with Kilala beside her.

"Well I've been found out."

She said with a hand on her hip placing her staff on her left shoulder and raisng an eyebrow.

"Don't you talk to Mi'Lord that way you wench."

Jaken said.

"Shutup you ugly toad."

Mi-na said with fire in her eyes while Rin chuckled as Jaken flew behind the two headed dragon.

"Listen here Sesshomaru do you wish to battle me?"

"Your atitude amuses me,you sound and act like my foolish brother."

"Don't make me laugh!"

"Then I shall make you die."

He said taking out his Tokijin.He had did a running start.he though he could not be seen but she had sharp eyes and she hit him with her staff repeatedly and dogde and block everymove he threw at her.He had met his match.

"Are you hesitating?"

She asked not dripping any sweat.

"Hmph."

He said jumping in the air and swung the sword at her.Mi-na smirked and raised her Scarlet Thunder and twirled it blocking all his moves except one that had scratched her cheek.

"Wow is that all you can do?"

She said smirking as he took out his posionous whip she had got into a fighting stance.

"Show me what you got with that whip of yours."

She said.

"Its an honor."

He said whipping it at her but she blocked every move.

"How patheic...you call your little brother pathetic but he beats you every time and now your getting beat by a girl your such a sore loser."

She said making him turned into his full dog form.

"Awe did I make the doggy mad!"

She said taunting as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and swung his paw as she flipped onto it.

"Hey why don't we place fetch after this eh?"

She said teasing some more.She was getting too cocky.Inuyasha and the gang had watched from start to finish.Inuyasha laughed the whole time and was suprised how strong she was and how she defended him.

"Man your slow you know what..."

She jumped down on the ground.

"Come and find me when you get stronger."

She said walking away but Sesshomaru had jumped infront of her.

"Okay let's do this the hard way."

She had somehow powered up and flipped Sesshomau on his back with her staff the whole earth shook.

"Bye!"

She said walking off as Sesshomaru turned into a white glowing ball and flew to the casle as Ah-Un took Rin and Jaken to the castle.

"Mi-na we are over hear."

Miroku waved at his sister.

"Oh so you guys saw?"

She asked not expecting them to be here.Kilala had jumped onto Sango's shoulder.

"Yeah we were getting worried about you since you've been gone for a while."

Sango said.

"So we had Inuyasha sniff your scent."

Kagome added.

"And Kilala's and we found you here about to battle Sesshomaru."

Shippo added.

"Your strong for a human!"

Inuyasha said.

"Thanks...I had my mom train me!"

She said smiling.

"Well she needs to train me."

Miroku,Kagome,Sango,and Shippo said in a unision.

"It takes four years of practice but Sango it should take for a couple months since she has a lot of experience you too Miroku."

She said with her staff on the ground.

"But Kagome she could teach you some more priestess powers and Shippo a good friend of mine could help you with your fox demon powers...Inuyasha your fine the way you are I guess you don't need training.

She said not finding any weakness in him.


	7. Chapter 7:A complicated heart

"Im so tired."

Mi-na said leaning against a tree with Kagome making Ramen beside her with Miroku,Inuyasha,Shippo,and Sango surrounding the pot.

"Hey want some Ramen?"

Kagome asked.

"Sure."

She said taking a bowl and slowly picked up her chopsticks and ate the Ramen after sniffing it.She ate it with a smiling face.

"It looks like she likes it."

Miroku said placing his bowl down and rubbing Sango's behind.She had dropped the Ramen over his head.

"IT BURNS!"

Miroku yelled as it burned his head and eyes.Inuyasha was too busy eating his nineth bowl.

"You exactly deserved it Miroku."

Shippo said continuing eating from his bowl.Mi-na had put her empty bowl down.

"Im gonna go train."

She said stretching.

"Someone who had beat Sesshomaru like a peice of mushrooms shouldn't have to."

Inuyasha said getting another bowl.

"Sesshomaru was pretty strong I had said all those things because it boost up my confidence."

She said walking over to a clearing with her Zanbatou.

"She's nothing like you Miroku."

Kagome said as Miroku had got cold water from the lake not that far and poured it on his head.

"She takes after our mother...Yume a very strong and independent woman,she always wanted to do things alone and better than her last achievement she boost up her confidence by insulting her enemies so the battle becomes more fierce...She had became weak once because she always was to herself when she met our father she didn"t want to prove herself to demons but to have someone prove to her that she had a reason to be a human not a human protector or demon slayer but an average woman."

He said making everyone think about it.

_"That was the same way Kikyo felt."_

Inuyasha said in his mind.

"Your mother told you this?"

Sango asked petting Kilala.

"No...our father did."

He said sighing.

"Mi-na is sometimes complicated just like our father said about our mother my father was your ordinary perverted monk,but our mother had faced an horrible past that's how she became strong mentally and physically...Her mother and father were killed before eyes by demons..she was about eight years old she trained hard at swords,staffs,and arrows until she was eleven and killed them without hesitation,she found them whether she was gonna die trying and Mi-na is the exact same way...she seems ordinary but its just she just doesn't reveal herself like she does with me,I was the only thing she wanted I was everything to her...I was her hope."

He said everyone looked sad.

"Miroku..."

Sango said sadly.

"Sometimes I think she needs a stronger person to provide her with that I can't give."

He said shaking his head.

"Miroku...your the only person she has left your existance is what she needs your spirit some how keeps her strong you give her hope so stop thinking otherwise you get her wrong."

Inuyasha said.Miroku knew Inuyasha was right.Inuyasha got up and tried to find Mi-na who was sitting down wiping sweat.

"So your done already?"

He asked as she looked up to the sky.

"Yes..."

She said panting.

"Mi-na is there something hurting you?"

He asked.She always looked sad.

"No...yes actually I feel as if I can't see myself being happy...Miroku told me Naraku caused our fathers death...my heart yearns to kill him to hit him somewhere where he can feel my pain my dark hatred but I feel I can't be ordinary."

She said touching her heart.

_"She is like her mother."_

Inuyasha said in his mind.

"You are like me in some ways."

He said as she looked at him.

"Really...I guess I can relate to you somehow."

"I guess you can."


	8. Chapter 8:Our little secret

Inuyasha had looked at her as she had a sad expression on her face.She got up nd walked towards Inuyasha and hugged him.Inuyasha was shocked but he then hugged her back.

"Thank you for your kindness Inuyasha,I really needed it."

She said crying on his chest.

"Mi-na crying isn't gonna solve anything please be happy."

He said rubbing her head.

"But I can't stop the hurt inside."

She said letting go.

"Rememeber you still have your mother who understands you inside as well as out...why don't you visit her?"

He suggested.

"I suppose I should."

She said wiping her tears and smiled.

"Thanks Inuyasha."

She said running to her village passing Sango,Miroku,Shippo,Kagome,and Kilala.Inuyasha came walking to them.

"Whare's is she going?"

Miroku asked.

"Home."

Inuyasha said.

"Why?"

Kagome questioned.

"To see her mother."

He said again.Miroku stood up.

"I'm going with her."

Miroku said.

"Let's all go."

Sango said as kilala transformed.

With Mi-na...

She had ran home in great speed because she was anixous to see her mother's smiling face.When she got home everything was the exact same.Her mother was healing someone's wound as usal it was a child because they had gotten a cut on their knee.Her mother had long silky dark brown hair that ended to the ground and violet eyes.She looked up and smiled of her daughters return.Mi-na ran and hugged her mother.

"Mi-na your safe...have you found your brother?"

Yume asked.

"Yes...but I had left him to find you."

She said as Yume patted her daughters head.

"I have recieved gifts from your father that was suppose to be given to us long ago."

She said walking to her castle.Mi-na followed.There was a blue staff with gold circle designs,a blade at the top with blue writting.Mi-na's face glew happiness and she read the note on the side of it:

_Mi-na my most beautiful babygirl...I am sorry I can't be with you now to show you how much I care I have gotten you this staff that was made by Totosai...he has made many thing but he made this staff for you its called Hybrd._

Mi-na had tears fall and she saw a beautiful outfit it was a Ichemist chinese dress.It was babyblue with kneeboot and kneesocks,a blue enchanted head band ,crystal bracelets,and matching slippers.She was so happy she wanted to hold her father at that moment.

"Father...I can feel you here."

She whispered as she felt her father's hand on her shoulder.She then saw a blue fan that matched the Ichemist Chinese dress she had picked it up as it had a castle design from Korea where she was born at.

"AHHHH A DEMON!"

A villager yelled.Mi-na and Yume ran out to see Inuyasha,Miroku,Kagome,Sango,Shippo,and Kilala.Yume had tears fall when she saw Miroku.Miroku had tears fall when he saw his mother.

"Miroku!"

Yume said as he ran to her as she held open arms.

"What a peaceful village."

Sango said as there was a beautiful lake in the middle of the village and the sun shone bright as it was in a middle of a forest.

"So you guys wanna train don't cha!"

Mi-na said.

Sango,Kagome,and Shippo shook there head "yes"

"Come on my mom is gonna train ya'll."

They ran over as Yume took them inside the huge training room Miroku had went with the rest of them.

"So you came..."

Mi-na said putting her feet in the lake.

"It was Miroku's idea."

He said.

"I know."

She said quickly.Inuyasha had raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know?"

He asked.

"I know my brother very well."

She said taking her feet out the water.

"I want you to show you this place where I train and meditate I think it could do you some use."

She said taking his hand as walking him over to this huge wall what had a dragon on it.She did some weird technique and Inuyasha study it and got it.It had opened and she took him inside still holding his hand.She had then shut it while Inuyasha was in shock.There was a round ground that had grass with some lotus flowers growing in the middle of water that had angel fish in it,as a waterfall was there and cherryblossom tree's were all around,a sunlight roof and window that showed tree, the sun shined bright at the middle of he room,there were stone step that were still and cable of walking on Mi-na had walked to the round ground that had grew grass and was soft and she sat down her legs crossed and meditated.Inuyasha had walked over and sat next to her and did the same.It was peaceful.

"I love this place at night."

Mi-na said opening her eyes.

"Its beautiful at daytime as well."

he said opening his eyes too.

"Inuyasha you are the only erson I've shared this place with...besides my mother and father."

She said Inuyasha was suprised.

"I want to show this to Miroku but then I knida don't."

She said laying on the ground.

"Well I'll keep it as a secret then.

"Thanks Inuyasha."

She then rolled him over and he rolled her over they kept rolling each other they landed in the water.They laughed then they noticed they were on top of each other wet they had let go and looked away blushing.


	9. Chapter 9:Old feelings,Changes,and guilt

After that incident.Inuyasha was in a room with Kagome.Kagome keot smiling at Inuyasha as he layed against the wall in deep thought.

_"I wonder if he's thinking about Kikyo."_

She said sadly in her mind.

"Kagome..."

Inuyasha said as Kagome had shook her head and focused on him.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

She said sitting down.

"Do you sometimes think that you'll never be happy?"

He asked her.

"Yes I do."

She said wondering why he had brought that question up.Mi-na was asleep in the secret temple the moon shone over her as an angelic angel with cherryblossoms all around her and her hair was out. she wore a white sleeping kimono with a sash tied into a knot.Yume had found her daughter in this temple and sadly looked at her.

"If only you and Miroku knew your father was alive and that wind tunnel didn't kill him it was fake."

She said as tears fell as she rubbed Mi-na's head.

The Next Day...

Mi-na was at an hotsprings with Sango,Shippo,and Kagome.

"This is the best hotsprings I ever been to."

Sango said.

"Yeah it seems it makes your skin soft."

Kagome said.

"It does it has minerals and herbs used to make skin softer."

Mi-na said as Shippo swam by her.Meanwhile...Miroku was watching.

"Three girls."

He said excited.

"That's just gross your watching your sister bathe!"

Inuyasha said in disgust.

"So..."

Miroku said not caring.Inuyasha felt as he was gonna throw up.

"Nasty."

Inuyasha said walking away.Mi-na's smiling face had turned to a frown.Sango and Kagome saw her turning red.

"MIROKU!"

Mi-na yelled.Sango left eye was twitching of anger.Kagome sighed.

_"Why does this always had to happen."_

She said with an anime sweat drop.Sango and Mi-na had already gotten dress given Miroku a severe butt kicking.

After that...

Kagome was in the forest looking up.

_"Inuyasha...I wish I could spend time with you but it seems you feel that way for Mi-na...if only I could be her at this moment."_

Kagome said as if she was gonna cry.Inuyasha saw Kagome there as the sun shined on her.

"Kagome..."

He said wondering why she was here.She turned to him with a smile.

"hey Inuyasha what's up."

She said.

"Nothing really...but are you alright here by yourself?"

He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine there's nothing to worry about maybe Mi-na needs you at this moment."

She said.

"No I just saw her...she's fine."

He said walking toward Kagome standing next to her.She blushed as his arms touched hers his touch sent shivers through her spine she was happy she was having some alone time with him.Mi-na was picking flowers with Shippo,Sango,and Kilala.

"I haven't done this in so long."

Sango said.

"Me neither it feels weird last time I did this is when me and Miroku were young."

Mi-na said sadly.Sango had stopped.

"Why do you sound so sad Mi-na?"

She asked of curiousity.

"I miss the old days where Miroku was the same not so peverted to the point I had to knock some sense into him."

She said sighing of sadness.Sango had never saw someone that hurt for that reason.

"He's changed."

She said as Mi-na nodded.

"But isn't change a good thing."

Sango said.

"Yeah but...its a big change now."

She said walking off.Sango realized her and Mi-na were almost alike.Mi-na had went to the secret temple and layed down as thoughts rushed to her head.Her brown eyes slowly started to drift off to sleep but she refused to but the sleepness had took over.Inuyasha had came in and saw her he smiled as she slept like a child.He wanted to touch her for some reason.he saw the said expression on her face but Kikyo and Kagome rushed through his head it was pain...it was guilt.


	10. Chapter 10:A secret and a Confession

It was morning and the gang had started to leave but Mi-na was going to a waterfall when she heard.

"I can't hide this any longer I can't keep telling them your dead it hurts to see them hurt."

Yume said holding her husband.Mi-na had tears falling down her soft.

"They lied to me..."

She whispered.Inuyasha had smelt her salt tears he ran to see her yelling at a man and her mother.

"YOU LIED TO US I HATE BOTH OF YOU!"

Mi-na yelled.Inuyasha was confused as she sobbed.

"HE'S BEEN ALIVE AND YOU KEPT THAT FROM OF ME AND MIROKU!"

She yelled angry as ever wanting to hurt them for hurting her.Inuyasha had finally caught on her father was alive.

"Mi-na I didn't mean to hurt you!"

They both said at the sametime.

"Its over I don't want you to be apart of my life in anyway."

She said running off to the temple.Inuyasha felt bad for her he wanted to hold her to somehow ease her pain.Inuyasha knew where she was he saw her laying in the water as her face seem to calmed.But then she sunk lower in the water Inuyasha knew she was trying to kill herself.Inuyasha had picked her up bridal style as she opened her eyes and knew he tried to stop her as fast as he step into the water.

"Why won't you just let me die...?"

She asked.

"Miroku needs you...everyone does."

He said.Mi-na turned away.

"I don't care anymore...my wanting to kill Naraku was a lie...My father death was a lie."

She said getting upset Inuyasha held her tight.

"At least you have your parents and your brother cares for you."

Inuyasha said.

"I don't care anymore my parents are dead in my eyes."

She said Inuyasha was suprised Mi-na would say such harsh words.

"I can't,I don't want to stay in this world anymore let me die."

She said without regrets.

"I won't let you...I WON'T!"

He yelled at her startling her.

"Stop acting like a big baby and grow up!"

He yelled but she pushed him off.

"Its my life for the taking if I want to die it is my problem not yours...I understand you care for me but I refuse to live anylonger just go on and kill Naraku and tell Miroku I didn't want to stay in this horrible world anymore."

She said as she felt a tight grip on her wrist.

"Don't you understand what would you do to everyone!"

He said.

"Don't you understand the pain you will bring to this world by your death you will kill Naraku and the greater threat after him there is no way in hell I will lwt you die so easy...don't you understand Miroku cares for you more than he does himself...don't you understand I grown to love you Mi-na..."

He said as Mi-na was shocked.

"Mi-na...you give people hope...even though you need it more than everyone...Sango thought she would never save her brother but some how you made her think otherwise,Miroku thought he would be guilty of not seeing you but you made him feel special when you apologized for some reason...Mi-na there is no way in seven hells that the old Mi-na would think this way!"

Mi-na saw how he was right she held his arm.

"Thanks Inuyasha."

She said as all her sadness went away.

"I will kill Naraku for cursing my father and Miroku!"

She said.As Inuyasha smirked.

"That's the Mi-na I know."

He said as they ran out the temple and caught up with the gang.

"Is everything alright?"

Sango asked.

"Everything is fine."

Mi-na said with a smirk.

"Now let's save Kohaku and kill that bastard Naraku and complete the sacrd jewel!"

She said as Sango smiled.


End file.
